


Love Letter from Linhardt von Hevring

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Linhardt von Hevring
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/You
Kudos: 51





	Love Letter from Linhardt von Hevring

My love,

Surprised that I’m up before you? I am too, to be honest. But I have to keep you on your toes somehow. After all, you’ve surprised me in ways that I couldn’t have imagined.

To think that I’m lucky enough to be the one you love. It’s the one thing that all my research can’t explain. Still, I find myself feeling happy that it’s true. You’re with me, and I’ll cherish that forever. Maybe that’s why I was motivated to make you this breakfast for when you wake up. I hope it’s a sufficient reminder of how much I love you.

With all my love,

Linhardt


End file.
